Our Only Chance
by severuszgurl
Summary: Severus and Hermione both recieve news of a tragic death. Their only daughter. After a traumatic labour , Hermione discovers she can have no more children. HGSS Rating may go up this is my first fanfic. please don't flame
1. Bad News

The hall fell silent as two black owls soared in through the great hall windows. Bereavement owls sent by the ministry to inform someone of a loss. Circling above the mesmerized crowd they searched for their intended. Finding they swooped down together. One flying off the Head Table whilst the other flew to the Gryffindor table. With a soft thud letters landed together in front of Hermione Granger and Professor Severus Snape.

With out even glancing at the letter Hermione gathered it up and practically sprinted the length of the hall to the Head table, drawing bemused and pitiful glances from the rest of the school as she went. Staring at each other, Snape and Hermione tentatively reached for the envelopes and opened them.

The sound of silence never felt so loud.

Suddenly, Hermione dropped her letter on the table as her body racked with sobs. Surprising almost everyone in the hall, Snape – the greasy, snarky, pupil hating git of the dungeons – enveloped her in a hug. Those closest to him could see he was fighting to keep his own tears at bay.

Scooping her up, he walked the length of the hall and disappeared out of the doors. There was a scraping of many chairs as the entire staff table rose as one and followed them out. Dumbledore pausing only briefly to collect Harry who joined the staff. Once out of the door, the headmaster turned and without his customary twinkle or smile he said to the remaining pupils – who were still stunned into silence by the mornings events – " Stay in here, nobody is to try and leave I'm going to lock you all in and silence the room.". He then also left.

Noise broke out instantly as the only exit was locked. Pupils jumped up and ran to meet with friends trying to fathom what had just occurred.

"Why did they both get one?"

"They can't be related – she's muggleborn!"

"He HUGGED her!"

"What one earth just happened?"

"Why are we locked in?"

Questions flew back and forth between the students. Except one. A tall, red-headed Gryffindor slowly made his way up to the headmaster's podium, muttering a charm his magically magnified voice rang out…

"SILENCE!"

And there was silence.

Staring around at his fellow pupils and with hatred for a certain know-it-all witch in his heart he said "I know what happened but none of you are going to like it"…

Meanwhile – just down the corridor out of sight of the Great Hall. The teachers were stood solemnly just watching as Severus and Hermione lay crumpled together on the floor sobbing together like nothing would ever be good again.

Tentatively, Harry stepped forward. Kneeling down by the distraught pair, he tried to disentangle them.

"Come on, you can't cry here. Let's get you to the infirmary. Please Hermione you can't lay here….Professors please help!"

Slowly, uncertainly, some of the staff edged forward. It was not lost on anyone present that Severus Snape – the man who never let anyone see his emotions, was so consumed by grief that he would willingly cry in front of people he actively avoided on a daily basis. Gripping the sobbing pair Professors McGonagall, Sprout, Lupin and Dumbledore gently lifted them to their feet.

"Here Professors, let me" said Hagrid as he carefully lifted Hermione into his arms.

"Severus, come on my son" whispered Albus as he sadly watched the still crying man "I know it hurts but be strong – just till we get you to the infirmary."

Seeing that he was seemingly unable to move Albus stepped forward. However, as he moved a flash of red light whipped past him along with a whispered "Stupefy". Looking around, Albus's eyes met with Hermione's. Managing a small smile through her tears she whispered in a strangled voice

"He would never have let you help him and he certainly wouldn't be carried." Before she collapsed in renewed tears.

Magically lifting the now unconscious professor the headmaster began up to the infirmary. Followed, silently, by the rest of the staff.


	2. In the infirmary

Chapter 2

"_Ron!_Don't You Dare" came the warning voice of Ginny Weasley as she aimed her wand at her brothers chest.

"What! Why can't I tell the school how Hermione's been getting such good grades, why can't I tell them she's been…"

**CRACK!**

"You dare even insinuate what I think you were going to and I'll make sure your toes never touch the ground again!" Ginny was so furious her face was rapidly becoming the same colour as her hair.

Massaging his cheek, Ron eyed his sister warily.

xXx

Silence echoed in the infirmary, the assembled teachers sat silently around the two occupied beds.

"Albus, why did they need dreamless sleep? Surely it would have been more important right now to let them go to St. Mungos?"

The great wizard sighed before answering" Right now Minerva, they need to calm down, and we need to decide what to do with them. The school is going to need an explanation as to our behaviour this morning and why they both received letters."

"Albus" Minerva warned "don't try to interfere, for their sakes, they need to make the decision alone and they need to go to St. Mungos. It's cruel to keep them here."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Ok, poppy would you please get the anti-sleep?"

The medi-witch hurried off to the store cupboard and returned with 2 purple vials of potion.

xXx

Sorry this chapter is ridiculously short but I was taking far too long to update – I promise the next one will be better. Please don't hate me! BTW – I'm looking for a Beta if anyone would like to oblige!


	3. morte ossidata

Chapter 3

BANG!

Minerva McGonagall strode into the great hall and surveyed the scene before her. Most students were talking quietly in groups and behaving well considering the absence of teachers. All, except that little group by the High Table. Ron was being restrained by a red-faced Neville Longbottom whilst Parvati and Lavender had to fight tooth-and-nail to hold Ginny back.

"What in Merlin's name is going on here" screeched McGonagall

"Ronald here was about to reveal everything to the Great Hall – he even called her the…." Ginny refused to start rumours and dropped her voice so only McGonagall could hear…" The Teacher's whore"

"HOW DARE YOU! RONALD WEASLEY HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO ONE OF YOUR BEST FRIENDS! YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO GRYFINNDOR! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT RIGHT NOW BEFORE I DO SOMETHING I REGRET!"

The hall was silent after the professors' outburst. Breathing heavily in an attempt to calm down she ascended to the headmaster's platform.

"I know the events of this morning will be most confusing but I must implore that you do not question anyone you believe knows more than you." She sniffed as though fighting to hold back tears" Miss Granger and Professor Snape have both suffered greatly in the past few months and today they have been given an even greater hardship to cope with. When they return from St. Mungo's all will be explained to you. I ask now that you all return to your dormitories quickly and remain there until instructed otherwise. Lessons for the day have been cancelled. Good day"

Turning to Ginny she motioned for her to follow as she swept from the room. Neither spoke as they made their way up to the infirmary but anyone who passed them would have seen unshed tears glistening in both of their eyes.

xXx

The "morte ossidata" ward of St. Mungo's was a ward that all hoped never to set foot in. Not many people died in this hospital but when someone did they went to the "sogni dolci" ward. The Morte Ossidata ward was for those whose deaths the Healers feared had involved Dark or Dangerous elements. The loved ones of these were more often than not Death Eaters. This time however, visitors to the ward were Mr. and Mrs. Severus Snape.

The healer smiled kindly at them but anyone could see it did not reach her eyes.

Accompanied by Albus, Harry, Minerva and Ginny the grieving couple were ushered slowly up to the floor reserved for the deceased. There were only 2 wards on this floor and Hermione turned to enter the Sogni Dolci ward. She was stopped by the Healer who shook her head and gestured to the opposite door. Upon seeing this Hermione collapsed to the floor muttering "no! Please god, no! Why me! What did we ever do! Please god no!"

With an emotionless face, her husband reached down and scooped her once again into his arms. With a determined air he strode shakily to the door of the ward.

"Do you wish for anyone to accompany you in there my boy?"

"No Albus, you can come in once we've had chance to say goodbye if you wish." Snape replied, for once his voice lacking in sarcasm.

Tentatively placing his now silent wife on the floor he took a step towards the door.

"I can't "his voice cracked as he finally admitted his weakness.

"Yes Severus, we can – we owe her this much. We've got to say goodbye." With that Hermione grasped his hand and walked into the room with Severus behind her.

xXx

A/N I haven't used a Beta for this chapter but hopefully I will be able to send my next chapters to those kind folks who volunteered their services. We'll find out who died next and how.


	4. little talk with the mediwitches

Chapter 4

Silently, they crossed the room towards the only source of light in the room, a glowing blue crib. Reaching into the crib Hermione stroked the face of the child.

"My baby…elissa… I'm so sorry, we never should have left you, please forgive us. Mummy loves you"

"And daddy" the soft baritone reminded.

Looking up into the eyes of her husband, Hermione was shocked to once again see tears streaming down the man's face. He looked at the crib and sank to the floor; kneeling next to him she wrapped her arms around him and let him take some of her strength.

xXx

"Harry, stop pacing your going to wear a hole in the floor!"

Chastised, Harry stopped and slumped onto the nearest chair. "I can't stand this, what happened! How did this happen! She only came for a vaccine!"

Minerva reached over and pulled the boy/man into a fierce hug. She comforted him whilst he cried as Albus looked on. The headmaster, stepped forward before stopping, turning and striding off out of the corridor….

5 minutes later, Harry had composed himself again and the 2 remaining in the corridor were waiting for Hermione and Severus to leave the ward. In strode Dumbledore, closely followed by none other than Remus Lupin. Looking around, Remus ran forward and pulled Harry into a hug.

"I'm sorry"

Harry assured his "godfather" that he was ok and they should be looking out for Sev and 'mione.

Just then the two walked out of the room and rejoined the men and Minerva.

"You can go in now – if you want to say goodbye….we need to see the Mediwitch in charge of the baby ward."

Those gathered nodded their assent and left the two grieving parents alone.

xXx

"May I ask who is in charge in this area?"

The Mediwitch frowned, she hoped these two weren't very intelligent and would accept her excuses. She would have no such luck.

"I'm afraid she's busy at the moment, maybe if you come back some other…no ok then….erm….I'll go look for her"

"You do that"

She returned surprisingly quickly for someone unaware of their superior's whereabouts.

"I'm so sorry about your loss – it is a dreadful shame… We have no idea as to what happened."

"Oh, I beg to differ." Severus was on the point of snapping and Hermione hoped that the Mediwitches refrained from testing his patience much more.

"You see…erm…maery…. I invented those vaccines you were giving my child…."

"you…your.. M.mr Snape!" the Mediwitches looked horrified and were praying he hadn't run a magic scan on his daughter.

"Yes, I am. And I'm just dying to know why you used magic to wash my daughter when everyone knows perfectly well that there would be horrific, often fatal consequences….well… you see I don't understand how you could have forgotten about it because the bottles it is packaged in screams "NO MAGIC" at you until you recork them"

Hermione, who previously had been listening patiently, was growing more horrified by the second. She took one look at the Mediwitches and knew her husband was telling the truth.

"No answer, well maybe I an supply one… you idiotic no-good excuses for witches thought that using a little bit of magic couldn't hurt…after all lunch time was underway and you really wanted that sandwich on offer today….you thought that nothing serious would happen…she might just get a rash or something…didn't you? Well let me clarify…when you use magic within ten minutes after administering the vaccine...The patient's muscles begin to spasm. Then they begin to seize up and tighten so that it is impossible for the patient to move. Then, slowly the patient's muscles begin to snap at first it is reasonably painless then larger and larger muscles snap until the patient dies as the heart and lungs snap. The death is long and definitely not pain-free and you subjected my 3 week old daughter to that kind of torture. If my wife were not present I admit that right now I would be testing that vaccine on you."

Hermione had been listening avidly until that point, but now she could no longer control herself.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL YOURSELVES MEDIWITCHES? HOW DARE YOU! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO KNOW THESE THINGS! YOU…YOU FOUL EXCUSES FOR HUMAN BEINGS! YOU MURDERED MY BABY…YOU KILLED HER!"

At this point she had attracted the attention of a great many people in the reception, who were all looking slightly warily at their own Mediwitches as if frightened they would be their next victim. Severus gently placed his hand on her arm and she swung round to face him mid-tirade. One look at him however and she stopped and embraced him fiercely sobbing. He looked surprised but hugged her back, giving his own strength to her.

The rest of the Hogwarts party came up behind them – having heard most of the outburst and steered the pair towards the floo throwing dirty looks at the Mediwitches as they went.

xXx

Back in Hogwarts – Minerva left the group to go report about Elissa to the rest of the staff. The students were still confined to their common room and so Harry, Albus, Remus and the Snapes headed for the dungeons.

Inside the Snape chambers Harry collapsed on the chair he had recently claimed as his own and beckoned to Hermione who ran to him and sat on his knee with her head tucked in his shoulder.

Albus and Remus claimed the sofa and Snape went to his cupboard for some firewhiskey. He poured 5 glasses and they disappeared within seconds. He refilled his own and went to stand by the enchanted window, staring out. Long ago he would have been jealous at Harry and Hermione's closeness but now he knew they would only ever be friends.

"Dwayne and I broke up today"

Everyone stared at the boy-who-lived-to-save-them-all.

"When? Why? Where? Tell Me Harry!"

Chuckling at his best friend's outburst, Harry proceeded to tell them all how Dwayne had decided that having the great Harry Potter for a boyfriend was a danger for him and maybe they should "just be friends"

"It's ok 'tho, he was a bit clingy anyway – and he couldn't accept our relationship. No matter how many times I told him that as a girl you really didn't appeal to me"

Hermione choked as she laughed and half-sobbed.

"Well, potter I can't say I'm surprised, Dwayne Purdie always struck me as the kind who preferred the quiet life, and he certainly wouldn't get it with you now would he?"

"No, sevvie I daresay he wouldn't"

Snape growled at the nickname but otherwise ignored it, which signified just how far his and Harry's relationship had come since his marriage.

The group sat in companionable silence, until Harry motioned that Hermione had fallen asleep.

Sweeping forward, Severus once again scooped her into his arms and laid her gently in the bedroom. He undressed her and laid her under the covers before returning to the living room.

"She'll be asleep for a couple of hours now I suppose."

Silence fell once again, broken only by the occasional chink of glass as one of the 4 refilled their glasses.

By one in the morning only Severus and Harry were still awake. Albus and Remus lay asleep on the sofa snoring quietly.

" you not tired yet Sev?

"Don't call me that and yes in fact I'm shattered but I can't bring myself to sleep."

"Why..?"

"I invented the potion that killed my daughter; Hermione may have blamed St. Mungo's but…"

"stop it, how many others have died because they had the vaccine administered with magic?"

"none but.."

"EXACTLY...oops sorry…no-one else has died, everyone else read the instructions, and you made it obvious enough. Blame St. Mungo's not you"

Severus sighed a long sigh and lifted his arm to point a slender finger towards a closed door.

"you can sleep in the spare room if you want, blow the candles out when you go to bed, I'm going now. Night"

"Night"

xXx

Sorry it took so long to update, but I've had writers block! I'm going to Tenerife for a week so this should keep everyone happe till then. Please review! Love Chloe XxX p.s. I will be using a beta next time but didn't have time at moment.


	5. Telling the school

Albus, Harry and Remus were gone when the Snapes woke in the morning…

xXx

The great hall was buzzing with speculation when Harry and the Professors entered that morning. In fact, conversation was so loud that their arrival went unnoticed until they separated to go to their respective tables. Even so, Dumbledore had to let of fireworks from his wand to gain every bodies attention…

"I understand that the rumour mill will be going full strength after the events of yesterday morning and therefore it has been decided that I will satisfy your curiosity and tell you exactly what happened."

If possible the pupils in the hall sat up even straighter at this possibility.

"As you know Miss Hermione Granger is Professor Snapes apprentice, what you didn't know is that 10 and a half months she also became Mrs. Hermione Snape, his wife."

The reactions to this piece of news ranged from shocked disbelief to outright disgust with plenty of grimacing in between.

"Yes, yes settle down. Now I know this would cause some…shock… but I must ask you not to judge them right at this moment. 3 weeks ago Hermione Snape gave birth to a baby girl, they called Elissa. She was the epitome of perfection in the eyes of most the staff and her parents loved her greatly. Unfortunately, in the early hours of yesterday morning Elissa died whilst receiving her vaccinations at St. Mungos"

Harry who most people had previously taken no notice of broke down at this and sobbed loudly into his arm. Ginny reached over to him and with a quick glance at the headmaster, who nodded, she heaved him to his feet. With tears streaming down both of their faces they exited through the teacher's door, closest to where they had been sat.

For a few seconds most of the hall was still, it almost as if no-one was even breathing before they turned as 1 to gaze again at the headmaster.

"You are correct in your assumptions, both Harry and Ginny… Pardon me Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley knew of the marriage and subsequent birth of Elissa. They are both distressed by yesterday's events as are the staff. I ask that you do not create trouble today as there are a lot of grieving people presently in this school and anyone found causing them further pain will face grave punishment. Lessons will be cancelled again tomorrow as all of the staff plus some students" here Albus glanced at the staff door "wish to attend the funeral. Potions will be taught by a stand in for the next week and I insist that you do NOT seek out the Snapes at any time. Thank you, enjoy your breakfast" He flopped down into his seat and put his face in his hands.

Breakfast however was the last thing on the student's minds and it lay forgotten as the students speculated on this new piece of information.

"well, that wasn't what I expected…she married him... the greasy git…what was she thinking! He must have forced her…I mean seriously she can't really love _HIM_!"

"Ron, you fell out with her! Is this why! Did you know she married him?"

"YES I knew, and no she wasn't forced. She loves HIM! It's disgusting she betrayed me, after all he's done to us and she marries him! She fucks him for god's sake… that's just WRONG! And then she goes and has his baby! Stupid whore…I'm never going to speak to her again!" Ron trailed off mumbling and seeing just how red he was his classmates silently decided maybe not to involve him again.

"Well I think we should lay off them, they did just lose a baby after all." Neville looked defiant as almost all of Gryffindor house turned angry gazes upon him.

"She's a traitor, nothing more" snapped Parvati

Neville stood up suddenly shocking those closest to him

"If you think that Parvati then obviously you are no true friend or Gryffindor – we are supposed to be loyal remember! No matter what someone's choices are!"

With that he stormed away from the table towards the entrance hall, leaving a lot of hushed mumbling and quite a few shocked faces at his outburst

xXx

Harry was slumped on the floor outside the Charms classroom door when Neville rounded the corner. The tears were streaming down Harry's face and his entire body was wracked with sobs, upon seeing this Neville's heart went out to him.

He walked forward and crouched next to Harry. He wrapped an arm round his shoulder and was slightly surprised when Harry turned and started sobbing into his chest.

"It's OK Harry I understand – just let it out I'm not going to judge you im on your side"

He just sat and let Harry cry until he noticed the arrival of many of his classmates – who'd arrived early hoping to hear some more gossip on the new development. Glaring at his former friends Neville helped Harry to stand and supported him whilst he regained his balance.

There was absolute silence in the corridor whilst this was happening broken only by Harry who was attempting to stop crying. He finally quieted and moved away from Neville and the stunned group – many were astonished he was affected this much over Snapes child.

"I hate you all - you make me sick. I can see the disbelief in your eyes, I can practically hear what your thinking "_how can he be so affected by SNAPES baby"_ but let me make this clear – Elissa was the most amazing baby you ever saw and you judge her just because you don't like her dad. Hermione loves him you no – with all her heart and he feels exactly the same and they've just lost there baby. She wasn't even a month old. NOT EVEN A MONTH OLD! AND YOU ALL STAND THERE FEELING ALL RIGHTEOUS – WELL LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING IF YOU CAN'T UNDERSTAND HOW MUCH PAIN THEY ARE GOING THROUGH RIGHT NOW - if you can't understand that then you don't deserve to be called human."

Harry had been working himself into a frenzy but he whispered the last sentence so quietly those assembled had to strain to here it.

Having lost all his steam, he shot Neville a look to show he didn't include him in that rant. Neville just nodded and went to stand by him.

Silence reigned in the corridor as the class waited for the bell to ring. There was still 5 minutes to go when yet more crying could be heard coming from someone approaching them.

The class were completely blown away when Severus Snape came into view with tears streaming down his face – whimpering for his baby.

Harry practically flew to him and enveloped him in a hug

"Sev… what are you doing here? You should be with Hermione. Where were you going? Sev? Talk to me – come on I'll take you back to your rooms. Come on Hermione will be frantic."

"NO!" It came out as nothing more than a strangled whisper – but coming from this stoic man it seemed ten times louder than Harry's rant, his voice was so filled with pain and anguish..

"Ok Ok, what do you want to do, where's Hermione at?"

"She's going through the baby stuff, I can't watch – it hurts too much. Right here" He placed his hand over his heart as he continued "I couldn't keep watching I just couldn't. I got up this morning to feed Eli but she wasn't there – her crib was empty. She's gone Harry, she's gone!" He collapsed on the floor, once again in tears.

Beckoning Neville over – he instructed him to watch over the distraught teacher as he called Dumbledore. Expecting Harry to leave, they were all surprised when he began murmuring chants and incantations in Latin.

It only took a moment before a huge mirror appeared in front of Harry and someone stifled a gasp when the headmaster stepped out of it.

"What happened Harry…. On My God Severus…Why is he here Harry?"

Harry explained the circumstances preceding Dumbledore's arrival as he helped the aging Headmaster hoist the potions professor to his feet.

"Can I take him Albus? I can't cope with classes today – I'll just go sit in the dormitory but I can't deal with the looks today… please Albus I'll take him home and see whether Hermione's ok then I'll go straight to my rooms…please." Harry beseeched the headmaster.

"No Harry" continuing n he saw the teen's crestfallen face " we'll both take him home then we have a funeral to plan in my office – neither of them are in a state to do it right now.

Turning and ignoring the gaping students the trio slowly made their way down to the dungeons.

Just like Dumbledore had said, a lot of the teacher's were distraught as well and very little teaching got done that day.

xXx


End file.
